


The Call

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blond Cody Ko, Bottom Cody Ko, Cheating, Cody in short shorts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Spanking, Top Noel Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Cody always comes over to his place when Devon's gone.OrNoel makes Cody call his boyfriend while he fucks him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on my computer for a while and figured I'd post it.

Devon was out of town and Noel knew what that meant. It wouldn't be long til he had green eyes giving him that needy look and had wandering hands on his body while pretty lips were begging for him to do something. He could picture him now, naked in his bed while two of Noel's fingers were pressed against his tongue, the warm mouth wrapping around them before being pulled out and guided down into the underwear he swore came from the women's section. He could hear the moans before he even knocked on the door, he could hear his neighbor banging on the wall again to let them know they were being too loud, and he could picture himself grabbing a fistful of the blond hair, pulling it to make him louder to piss them off.

There's a knock on the door and Noel stands, adjusting his dick in his sweatpants and pulling the hoodie he was wearing down over his crotch before he walked over. He opens the door and sure enough he's met with blond hair, green eyes, and those pretty lips giving him the look he always does when Devon's away. He's smiling at him so soft Noel reaches out and pinches his cheek. He slaps his hand away with a laugh, "what was that for?"

"You were looking so soft I thought for a second you might feel like a marshmallow."

"Wh--fuck you, I've been working out!"

"That's not what I meant," he says as he moves out of the way, "come on in."

He walks in and Noel closes the door, "so what's up?"

"Well, it's fall break so I figured I'd come hang out with you, maybe stay the night or something."

He nods, "yeah, alright."

He's got a bag over his shoulder and Cody heads into his bedroom. He sighs, following him and soon the blond kicks off his shoes and takes off his socks before going into his bathroom, "put something you wanna watch on. I'll change."

He turns on the TV, sitting at the top of the bed as he scrolls through his list of shows he and Cody watch. His eyes go to the bathroom and he thinks about asking where Devon is even though he already knew. Kelsey and Aleena were going on the same trip to celebrate their anniversary, they'd told him Devon was going with a few friends and that Cody couldn't come because he said he was going to visit family. He hears the toilet flush and the sound of the sink and he can't stop thinking about Cody's lie. He didn't like it when Cody lied but he didn't mind what they did behind closed doors behind everyone's back, behind Devon's back. He didn't care for Devon, he didn't really know much about him anyway, just that he was taller, bigger, and loved showing Cody off. It made going along with everything easier, he didn't know how he'd feel doing what they did together if he actually liked the guy.

He never liked standing next to Devon, he'd always felt like he was mentally comparing himself when he was around. He was stronger, could pick Cody up effortlessly and was always resting his head on top of his. It was cute, sickeningly so, so much so that Noel had found himself drinking more than he normally did and pulling Cody outside during one of the frat parties. He'd got him around the house away from the noise and kissed him for the first time up against the side of the house. It was a mistake, at least that's what he would have told Cody until the blond was kissing him back and grinding against Noel's thigh when he pulled him back in to continue the kiss. It should have been a one time thing where they both just forgot it ever happened. But it wasn't and it kept happening over and over again until it wasn't even just cheating _sometimes._ It was a full on affair.

The bathroom door opens and Cody sets the bag to the side before walking over and laying on his stomach, facing the TV. He looks over to see his clothes, the black shirt he wore practically clung to his body and he lets his eyes trail down to the red shorts that were too short for Cody to wear out anywhere. He looks over the fabric seeing it hug his thighs and barely leaves anything to imagination, but he's snapped from his thoughts when Cody speaks up, "what are we watching?"

"Not sure," he says, "didn't know what you wanted to watch."

"I don't mind watching whatever you want to watch."

He picks the first thing on his list he hasn't watched. He vaguely hears the people while he stares at the red shorts, thinking about how easy it would be to pull them off. He finds himself getting hard again and when Cody turns his head he looks away before he can catch him staring. The blond bites his lip before speaking quieter, "you know, Devon's out of town with a few of his friends for a while."

And there it is, the words they'd both been thinking now put out into the open, "yeah, and?"

He shrugs, "I just figured maybe you and I could do something together other than watch TV. I mean, if you want to."

Noel keeps his eyes on the screen, avoiding seeing the look he knows Cody's giving him at the moment, "so what? Now that he's gone you need a substitute dick to sit on?"

He frowns, softening his voice, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to," he tells him, and he isn't sure why he's being like this. He wants Cody. He doesn't want to be mean to him, he wants to fuck him. He wants this just as much as he does, if not more.

"You wouldn't be a substitute for him," Cody insists before speaking more bluntly the way Noel likes, "you fuck me better than he does." 

And Noel has to hold back the smirk when it begins forming on his face. He rolls his eyes and turns to look at him while Cody's pulling the red shorts down his thighs while watching Noel watch him, "you fuck me so much better than he does."

He smiles and watches Cody crawl up the bed to sit on his lap, knees on either side of him while he wraps his arms around his neck. He kisses him gently, speaking between each one, "so. Much. Better."

He slides his hands up Cody's thighs, loving how soft they feel before his hands go to his butt and slip under the leg holes of his underwear to squeeze his ass. Cody smiles and kisses him with more passion, slowly opening his mouth to let Noel slip him some tongue. Noel pulls his hands from Cody's underwear and gets him on his back. The blond lifts his arms and Noel pulls the black t-shirt off him before dragging down the underwear in one smooth motion, "you want my dick inside you that badly?"

"Want it," he nods, grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling him down to kiss him, "want it so fucking bad."

He reaches over, grabbing some lube and pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt. Noel sits up and Cody bites his lip and spreads his legs invitingly, "you don't have to finger me. Been preparing myself all week for you."

"Have you," he asks, amused, _all week?_

He nods as he sits up, "yeah."

And he isn't sure why he does it but he takes Cody's phone and hands it to him, "here."

"What?"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah. Why the phone though? You wanna take a video of you fucking me," he asks, sliding his hand up Noel's chest before moving it down to palm him through his sweatpants, "save it for when you're jerking off alone later?"

"I want you to call your boyfriend while I fuck you."

And Cody's hand lowers to his side and his smile drops in a way that make Noel want this even more. He opens his mouth, "what?"

"Call him while I fuck you," he says, "tell him you're horny. I want him to hear how good I make you feel."

He speaks softer, "he might hear you."

"I'll be quiet, real fuckin' quiet. He'll only hear you. I want you to call him while I'm inside you. And I'll do it just the way you like. But if you say his name I'll stop. And if you tell him you love him while I'm inside you this is over. No more sex. Say another man's name, tell him you love him, anything like that and you'll never get _this_ again," he gestures between them.

He nods and Noel pushes his underwear and pants down past his knees, getting between Cody's thighs. He lubes up his cock and pours some between Cody's cheeks. He looks to Cody, "make the call."

And Cody nods, laying back and setting the phone to the side while Noel's rubbing the head of his dick between his cheeks making Cody relax and let out a small sigh. And after a few seconds of the phone ringing Devon picks up, "hey, baby, what's up?"

Noel doesn't hesitate and pushes in. Cody moans, grabbing at the blanket underneath. Devon's voice comes in, "Cody?"

"Yeah, I-I'm here."

"What was that, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I'm fine. I just...I'm all alone right now and I wanted to call you."

"Well, I'm alone right now, did you wanna talk about something?"

Noel leans down, kissing his neck and Cody's legs come up to wrap around him while he speaks, "ah! Y-Yeah, I wanted to--ah! I just wanted to hear your voice while I..."

And there's a small laugh on the end of the line, "are you touching yourself, baby?"

"Say yes," Noel whispers, hating the way _baby_ falls from Devon's lips so easily.

"Yes," he tells him. 

"Damn," he says, "I wish I was there to see you."

"I wish he were here to see you too," Noel whispers, licking a stripe up his neck while Cody whines. 

"Fuck, Cody," Devon says, "tell me what you're doing right now."

"I'm on my back and I've got a toy inside me."

"That what you wanna call me," Noel asks in his ear, "your toy?"

His hips roll against his and Cody moans, "ah, fuck!"

"You got your legs spread," he asks. 

"So wide," Noel smiles, kissing his neck, "just for me, right, baby boy?"

He reaches under Noel's arms, gripping his shoulder, "yes!"

"Want me to get off with you?"

Cody's silent and Noel's smiling, "how about it, wanna listen to your boyfriend jack off to the sound of me fucking you better than him?"

"Yes," he says, just loud enough for Devon to hear.

Noel pulls back his hips and thrusts inside him making him moan. Devon sighs, "tell me what you're thinking about."

Noel's hips collide with his and Cody moans, "ah! I-I'm...fuck, I'm thinking about someone fucking me, using my hole for their own pleasure."

And Noel tries not to laugh as he moves to look at him, kissing him while Cody's nails dig into his shoulders. Devon groans and Noel can hear him jacking off on the other side of the call, "yeah? Who are you picturing as that toy in your ass?"

Cody holds Noel's face, looking into his eyes, "you. I'm picturing it as you fucking me. I love it when you fuck me."

He kisses Noel and moves to whisper in his ear, "love it when you fuck me so good."

"Fuck," Devon breathes, "how do you like it?"

"I like it from behind," he says, thumbs touching Noel's lips, "but I love it when you're looking at me. I want you to hold my hands above my head."

"Do you like being pinned down like that?"

"Love it," he says, "makes me feel like I'm being fucked by a real man."

Noel grabs his wrists pinning them above his head as he thrusts. Cody looks up at him, whining before leaning up to kiss him. Devon's breathing is heavier, "I'll fuck you like that when I get home. Fuck you just the way you like it."

"I like the sound of that."

"Or do you want me to fuck you from behind when I get back?"

"What would you do if you were fucking me from behind," he asks, looking up at Noel.

"How about you get on your hands and knees and use that toy on yourself," he tells him, "you can picture me better like that."

Noel pulls out of Cody and flips him over. He sits up on his hands and knees, looking back at him, "now what do you want me to do?"

"Push it in and out slow," he says.

Noel rolls his eyes and leans in close to whisper, "I didn't know your boyfriend was bad at phone sex too. Be a good boy and fuck yourself back against my cock."

He moves back and Noel pushes in, making Cody moan again. The sound of Cody's ass taking him fills the room and Devon speaks, "fuck I wish I were there to see you. I like watching you take it."

"I wish you could see me," he says, "I take it really good."

"God I know you do," he says, jerking off faster, "take it so good, baby."

And the word _baby_ coming from his lips feels wrong. He slowly thrust into him while Cody pushes back faster. He whines and soon Noel reaches forward, grabbing his hair and pulling it to make him moan, "please? Please?"

"Fuck with the way you beg," Devon starts, "you make me wanna take an early trip back."

"I shouldn't have called you, should I?"

"No, I'm so glad you did. You're so fucking sexy," he says, nearly out of breath, "god, just...can you say my name for me?"

And Noel lets go of his hair making him look back at him. His eyes almost daring him to say his name. He's panting and Devon's begging, "say my name for me, Cody."

"He wants you to say his name," Noel whispers, "looks like this is where we stop."

"No," he says, and that gets the attention of both men.

"No," Devon asks. 

"No," Noel cocks a brow in amusement.

"No," he says and stays silent for a minute as he stops pushing back against him.

Noel still moves slow and Cody bites his lip, looking as if he's trying to focus. Devon speaks, sounding as if he made himself slow down, "something wrong, baby?"

"Yes," he says, "I-I've been bad. I've been a bad boy getting off without you."

And Devon gives a small laugh, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think you should punish me," he pauses and turns back to look at Noel with a slightly smug grin, " _Daddy._ "

And that's a word Noel could get used to Cody saying. He bats his eye lashes and Noel opens his mouth to speak, completely forgetting about the other man on the phone until he speaks first.

"Fuck," Devon says, "say _that_ again."

"Daddy," he moans, keeping his ass in the air as he lays his torso down on his mattress, "I think you should punish me."

"How should I do that?"

"I think you should tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"Spank yourself for me."

Cody pulls back his hand, keeping his eyes on Noel's as he smacks his ass in front of him, "like that?"

"Harder," Devon commands. 

Noel pulls his hand back and spanks him while Cody gasps before speaking, "like that?"

"Yeah," he says, "just like that."

Noel spanks him once more and he moans before Noel pulls his hair again, thrusting hard inside him. He uses his hair to pull him back up onto his hands watching Cody pant and moan looking like he's loving every second. Devon's breathing is heavy and normally it would turn him off, but Noel likes having Devon on the phone and he thinks Cody likes it too. Whenever they fuck behind Devon's back it's always hot but this feels different, it feels good having Cody fucking himself back against him unashamed while Devon could hear them. If he just said Cody's name, spoke just a little bit louder he'd hear him. Noel spanks him again Cody pushes back faster allowing his hair to be pulled again and again while he speaks low, "so fucking good."

"You've been a bad boy, Cody," Devon says, "you need to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes," he pants, and Noel spanks him again making him jump and let out a sound.

Devon speaks, "that toy you're using. Can you ride it?"

He nods, "yeah, I can ride it."

"Will you ride it for me?"

"Yeah."

Noel pulls out of him and lays back beside the phone while Cody climbs on top of him and sinks back down on him. His hands come to Noel's chest, rubbing it while he lifts himself up and down. Noel thrusts up and Cody moans, "fuck." 

The sound of skin hitting against skin fills the room and Noel's worried Devon might figure it out but Cody doesn't seem too worried about it. Devon's going faster on the other side and Cody leans down, kissing Noel slow and passionately. Noel reaches up, smacking Cody's ass and getting him to hum against his lips. Noel smiles and and Devon speaks, "fuck, I'm so close. Will you tell Daddy how much you love him while you ride that thing for me, baby?"

And Noel looks up at him, waiting for him to say something. Cody pulls from his mouth, looking him in his eyes and holding his face, "I love you."

And Devon's going faster while Cody brushes his thumb over Noel's mouth as he looks down at him, "forever."

Devon groans loudly and breathes quickly, "oh fuck, Cody, I needed that so bad, I-"

Noel hangs up on him and moves on top of the blond, picking up his legs and pushing his knees close to his head as he fucks into him, "say it again."

"I love you," he pants, "I love you forever."

He lets go of his legs and grabs Cody's wrists, slowing down his thrusts. His nose is against his and the grip on his wrist tightens when Cody's body squeezes him. Noel's mouth ghosts over his and when Cody leans up to meet his lips he pulls back slightly and buries himself in him as deep as he can go until Cody's mouth falls open. His head tips back and Noel's lips go to his throat, kissing up his chin before finally kissing him. He builds up speed quickly until he's fucking him hard again and Cody lets out a noise that's sure to help his neighbors figure out what they're doing.

"Say it again," Noel says. 

"I love you, Noel."

"Forever," he asks nudging the tip of his nose with his own.

"Forever," he nods. 

His legs find their way around his back and he thrusts himself deeper inside. Noel bites his bottom lip to hold back part of a moan. The phone begins to ring by Cody's head and Noel looks to it seeing Devon's name across it. Cody lifts his head off the mattress and kisses up his neck to his chin, "ignore it."

"Sure you don't want to answer it," he asks, "I'm sure your boyfriend just wants to enjoy some pillow talk after all of that."

He moves his hips up and down and Noel groans, looking down between his legs, "that what you want? Want me to answer it, chat with him while you're still inside me?"

The phone continues to ring and Cody turns to look at it, "cause if you don't love me I'll be happy to pick it up and let you keep playing this game you like so much. But if you do love me don't let me pick up the phone, it'll be harder to end things with him if we enjoy _pillow talk_ before he gets back."

He looks back to Cody and fucks him harder, moving to neck, "do you wanna be with him?"

"Only if you want me to be," he tells him, "do you want me to be?"

"No."

"Do you want me to be yours?"

"Yes."

"Then keep holding my arms above my head."

He nods, mouth finally connecting with the skin near his ear, hips moving faster. Noel's hands slide up and his fingers slot between his until Cody's fingers close and rest atop his hand. His mouth soon moves along the blond's jaw until it's against his lips, "I love you."

"Forever," he asks. 

"Forever," he repeats.

He bites Noel's lower lip gently when he hits the right spot and when he lets go Noel's pressing kisses to his cheek as he breathes out, "what are you fucking doing to me, Cody?"

The phone stops ringing and Cody lets out a breathy moan from the back of his throat before, "whatever it is I don't want to stop it if it gets you like this."

He moans and squeezes Noel's hands tight, clenching around his cock as he throws his head back against the mattress with a long moan. He watches the cum spreading on the blond's stomach and Noel gives a few more thrusts before groaning against Cody's neck. He catches his breath, pulling out of him and laying beside him. He turns to look at Cody who wipes his stomach with some tissues before tossing them and laying on his side to face him. He smiles at him and Noel smiles back, lifting his eyebrows for a moment, "that was fucking hot."

Cody rolls onto his stomach and puts his hand in Noel's hair, "yeah? Did you like it, _Daddy?_ "

He gives a breath of laughter before Cody's doing the same, "can't believe you managed to find a way around saying his name."

"I've been waiting all week for it," he says, "no way was I stopping in the middle."

They lay side by side for a while in silence looking at each other. The blond is still trying to calm his breathing and Noel finds himself wanting to reach out and touch. Cody looks over his face as if he's studying it and Noel's committing every detail of this moment to memory. He doesn't want to forget the way those green eyes look at him and the way his lashes bat when he's teasing him. His mind tries to remember every out of place hair on Cody's head and the way he pushes it out of his face when he sweats. He wants to remember the sound of the way he catches his breath just in case what he's about to say ruins everything. 

"Did you mean what you said," Noel finally gets the courage to ask, "when you mentioned ending things with him."

"Did you mean what you said when you told me you wanted me to be yours," he counters.

He turns onto his side, pushing his fingers through the soft blond hair, "of course I meant it."

"Truth is I've always had a soft spot for you. I just wasn't sure you felt the same," Cody says, "and when you kissed me that day I wasn't sure why. I thought you just liked fooling around with me. I didn't know you did it because you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous, I don't get jealous."

Cody smiles like he's about to say something but Noel continues talking, "I just didn't like seeing him kiss you. I _don't_ like seeing him kiss you."

He slides his hand down to Noel's cheek, thumbing over it, "I wont ever let him kiss me again."

Noel's hand goes from his hair to hold onto the hand on his face, "you'll break things off with him?"

He nods, "yeah, but I want to do it in person though when he gets back."

"Okay," he nods, taking Cody's hand from his cheek and playing with his fingers, "what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll figure something out," he says leaning in to kiss him.

Noel kisses him for a minute, pulling him onto his lap again, "well, why don't we stop thinking about that right now and order some food?"

He nods and Noel's arms lock around Cody's waist as he continues, "what do you want to do until it gets here?"

"Think you've got enough energy in you to go again," Cody asks, biting his lip and sliding his hands up Noel's bare chest.

"Yeah, but this time..."

He picks up the phone and hands it to Cody, "I want you to try and order without letting them know a thing."

"Fine. But you're paying for it and going to the door when they get here," he says as Noel nods and kisses him with a smile.

"Fine. Make the call."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I scrapped from my long fic I'm working on and decided to make into a oneshot, hope you liked it!


End file.
